This invention relates to a system for locating information and to the method of using the system. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for locating information in an information bank and to the method for using that system.
Persons shopping for a highly specialized, relatively high priced item, such as an automobile, sewing machine, carpeting, furniture and the like, need ready access to information to help them make a selection which is best for them. Similarly, a salesperson needs ready access to the same information to help him make the sale. Presently utilized catalogs, brochures, displays and the like do not adequately satisfy these needs.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system for locating information and a corresponding method for using the system, which will much more adequately satisfy the aforementioned needs.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.